


quickies

by misura



Category: Oglaf (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: 4 femslashy ficlets.





	quickies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voleuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/gifts).



> so it turns out I can't write anything over maybe 100 words for this fandom. oops?

_humping hemp_   
_Greir/Vanka_

"Tell me. Where did you hide the money?"

"Hey, are you sure you tied me up with a rope that makes me tell the truth? Because I think it's actually - oh. Oh _yeah_. This is _definitely_ a rope that makes me want to have sex with you while still securely tied up so I can't possibly escape. Ah! Please! Take me now!"

" ... Seriously?"

"Hey, it was worth a try."

 

_whose kink is it anyway?_   
_Navaan/Vanka_

"Thank you for donating your body to to science! Now, the following procedures may be invasive and possibly result in your death, but not to worry. I'm a professional!"

"Oh, doctor, please be gentle. It's my first time."

"Alas, there can be no gentleness in the quest for truth! I am on a mission to determine once and for all whether or not the criminal body differs significantly from that of regular, everyday people. Know that your suffering will enhance the lives of hundreds, if not thousands of people."

"In that case, I suppose I have no choice but to humbly submit to my fate."

"Indeed. Now, is there any part of your body you feel responds more strongly than others to criminal activity? Answer me quickly and succinctly, and your life may yet be spared."

"Oh, doctor. It is hard to think with your hands right - "

"No excuses! Answer me, or I will show you no mercy!"

"Never! Do your worst! I dare you!"

"Very well. You asked for this. For science!"

 

_for whom the tongue wags_   
_Snow Queen/Navaan_

" _Oh. OH._ ... oh. You've gotten ... stuck?"

"Wo wowwem."

"Er?"

"I said: no problem. Fake tongue!"

"Oh. _Oh._ "

 

_it's a cat_   
_Greir/Vanka ... ish_

"Ha! Pussy trap! Er."

"Well. That ruined the mood. Guess it's back in the cage for you."

"I don't - what - "

"ALL FEAR THE MIGHTY PUSSY BURGLAR!"

*stab*

"Thanks."

"Welcome."


End file.
